iudicium
by 16N00b
Summary: Short tales of Underground. Always marked complete. Warning: non-native writer, chances of OOC. Chapter 4: of Soul Mage and Soul User
1. Fish Bone Playground

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Character: Undyne Papyrus

Genre: Suspense

Rate: K

 **-Undertale-**

There is a time when as a fry, though weak and naive, is able to command The Royal Guards wholy.

Yes.

The army in which little Undyne will name as... The Undyne Army...

Oh. Why does it sound so bland?

Hm... The Undying Army sounds better afterall.

Then, The Undying Army it shall be named. Yes, The Royal Guards will be named just that, after her corronation as the empress of the Underground.

Only if a cooler name is not yet discovered though,

Because,

Who would refuse a way cooler and awesomer and soul shaking name?

Undyne knows that she won't.

Anyhow, she'll be the leader of the army. She'll be the leader of the Underground. Just like The King!

With the Red Trident, the legendary royal treasure bathed red of humans blood, "I, Undyne will free the monsters and wipe all humans off the surface!" a war that she will wage and will surely win. "Ngaaahhh!" she stabs the snowman in front of her with a trident-like-branch. Its body crumbled, some of it melt over the frozen grass underneath it.

"And I, The Great Papyrus, Captain of The Royal Guards, shall assist Undyne in her conquest!" Undyne turned and found one of the Skelebros posing heroically atop a mound of snow. "Nyeh-heh!" the red scarfed skeleton wearing orange shirt and black shorts, let out his signature grin.

"Papy!" Undyne exclaims. She runs closer and jumps full force to the skelleton before they both rolls onto the snowing ground. The fry, now atop the young bone, grins whole heartedly. Despite the young skeleton's dislikes of the rough offs, Undyne won't skip the brawling ritual with Papyrus. Especially not after two weeks not showing up to their secret headquarter. Now, Empress Undyne demands explanations, "You miss your training captain! How on Underground will you be able to win over the humans if you are untrained?"

"Nyeh-heh! Fear not Undyne, my fish friend! For I, The Great Papyrus, had cross over the lava of the Hotlands and behold!" **Blink**. Orange glow seeps out of Papyrus' eye sockets.

"Whoa!" Undyne squeals in excitement.

"Nyeh-heh! Watch closely my fish friend!" Papyrus stomps one of his feet. The ground shakes and cracks. Trail of bones shot out the ground, making its path towards the cliff's edge. The skeleton rubs his noseless face out of pride.

"That's. **_So_**. Freaking. Coooooool!!!" Undyne's jaw drops as she smiles ear to ear, "You can do magic now?"

Feeling encouraged by Undyne's reaction, Papyrus summoned more bones at his disposal, sending them flying left to right, before targetting a random large tree, shooting the bones straight into its bark. Layers of thick snow rushes down the tree. Papyrus' magic bones are surpisingly sharp enough to struck deep into the now holey bark. Soon enough, however, the bones leftover dissapear. Papyrus is catching his breath after his bone bending display, it took a lot of his energy.

Undyne, on the other hand, is too excited to notice her skeleton friend's tiredness. She instead asking for more, " _Holy father of fishballs!_ What else can you do? Show me!"

"Nyeh-heh..." Papyrus manages to laugh in between breaths. He straightens his posture while facing the landscape far beyond the cliff. His eyes turns orange bright, Papyrus was concentrating hard before a pair of giant animal skull warps and hovers above him. The jaws with two saber fangs hangs open, a ball of orange light circulates within, before blasts of orane light flared out to the infinite horizon, far beyond the cliff.

"Whooooaaaaa! Awesome! Papy! That's awe--" Undyne stopped her amazement arbuptly after seeing Papyrus on fours, catching heavy breaths. She ran to help the young skeleton, "Dang Paps! You should'a told me if your magic is too tiring for you!"

Papyrus shakes his head, unable to reply. Still gasping heavily for more air.

Usualy, Undyne will scold the young skelleton more. Yet looking at Papyrus condition, the fry jusf keep silent whilst kneeling beside him.

 **Blink**. The sound of Papyrus' magic again.

This time a quite high walls of bones shot up right besides Undyne.

The fry grinned from ear to ear. She considers the bone walls as challenge from Papyrus, "Show off!" and Undyne _never_ backs out from any challenge. "Fine! Come at me! Your bone sticks don't scare me!" Undyne began running away from Papyrus, dodging wall after wall of bones on her track.

Papyrus moves his hand to the right violently in attempt to control his magic.

"Catch me if you can Paps! Is that all you've got?"

" _Why_?" Papyrus then randomly move his hand wherever. " _No_!" his teeth chattered with fear, he has lost control over his power.

"Papyrus!" just in time, another skeleton warped into the scene. He ran over to Papyrus and hugged him.

The young skeleton cries and desperately pulls his sibling to help Undyne " _Sans_! _Help_!"

 **Whack.**

" **Nguh**!!" A direct up front hit. Undyne is sent flying over the cliff.

" **UNDYNE**!!!!" Papyrus shouts with all his might.

 **-Undertale-**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

 **[DT Injections ready]**

"D-d-doctor Gaster, are you certain of this?" came the timid voice, questioning again, "Will t-the l-little f-fish be really okay? I-I-I mean... DT... if injected to monsters..."

"Leave it all to the Doctor, Al. That's _why_ a bit of Papyrus' soul is embeded to that DT formula," grumpy, the young voice snapped.

"W-well yes. But..."

A more mature tone interupt the two, "Let us see what will happen then. The best solution we can think of right now is this. "

 **[DT injections activated]**

"Per usual," adds the mature voice, "I'd like to hear future reports from the two of you regarding to any reactions shown by the subject."

"C-certainly, Doctor."

Sigh, "Yes, Doc."


	2. Their Souls

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _I'm bad with puns. Sorreyy._

Character: Flowey, Sans

Rate: K

- **Undertale-**

The world of showbiz, once you've entered the circle, you'll never be able to stay away from spot light. Yes, that's right. Especially when you're the first and only killer robot celebrity of Underground.

Walking onto that red carpet, his robotic wings glowing rainbow with idolic and fabulous spark of fame. The hope of all the ghost monster species, Mettaton, has descended from his throne and present himself ever so dazzlingly in front of the main stage. Eyes radiating with confidence, he turns his back againts the stage. The show has just begun. Though Mettaton knows all of the contestants, his judgement will still be carried fairly and squarely.

"And now, the biggest talent show ever, the blind contest. This is The Void!" serries of recorded applause rings at the background. Glitching sounds pop out twice within the 30 second recording. It was mostlikely due to the repetitive use of the boring applause sound.

The first contestant has appeared on the stage. An almost transparent apparition wearing his trusted headphone, Napstablook or Blooky, for short, is hovering above stage. A brief silence sinks in, the camera focuses onto him. Notes of piano introducing _Stronger than You_ melody is being played at the background.

Blooky feels not certain. Few seconds into the music, the blank faced apparition gripped his ghostly mic and began wheezing softly, "Uh..." pause, "is this where I'm supposed to sing...?"

"Cut!" Mettaton orders. He quickly turns towards Blooky.

"Oh..." ridden with guilt, Blooky's color goes thinner and thinner as the judge's heels come closer to him. "Gosh... I made a mistake again..." he whispered, not sure if he even deserves to be embarassed.

Noticing the first contestant's striken down esteem, Mettaton kindly encourages the apparition, "Blooky, my darling," the spot light follows the robot, "everybody makes a mistake. Yet, this is the world of entertainment. Do you remembered what I've told you before coming on stage?"

"Oh..." feeling a bit reassured, his color returns, "...stay determined?"

The judge's face drastically went unpleasant, "No. That's what _They_ would've said."

Blooky silently squirmed, his color fades again.

"Can you guess one more time darling?" the winged judge says with his sweetest smile to encourage Blooky once more.

"Uh... that would be..." the apparition is silent, he's wrecking his memories to find the answer.

Fortunately, unlike the Underground, the Void's Entertainment world has just begun, Mettaton is patient, and the audiences... whoever they might be if exist... are not as demanding.

So, when Blooky finalky says, "Stay... fabulous?"

Mettaton snapped his finger, cueing the only stage crew for the applause playback, "Well, no, that's not what I said to you either, but close enough darling. What I said is that you have to stay confident. Remember?"

"Oh... Right," the apparition nods.

Mettaton chukled, repressing his anger as he made his way back to the show's entrance. He took a deep breath, however, a self reminder to keep his cooler side on. He should've understood that building an entertainment company is never that simple, and being in his Neo form irritates his mood quicker as ever, "Well alright team, we should start over again. Alphys, my dear darling doctor, let's begin take two."

Alphys the former royal scientist slash the lone stage crew, glitches a few times in attempt for replying. Ever since arriving at the void, Alphys had lost her face, leaving her yellow dinosaur face blank with mozaic and data glitches. Fortunately, she manages to find an alternative; taking out her whiteboard she wrote affirmation to Mettatom, 'Roger that, Mett!' and put her hands over the sound and light system.

 **-Undertale-**

Moments passed, the first contestant has been judged. Now comes the time for the second contestant.

The introduction has been made, yet the stage is still empty, nobody came.

Mettaton, the judge slash producer, roared in anger as he shouts at the second contestant who is busy working on machines not far from the stage's setting, "Flowey dearest! For the love of The King! This is your time! Can't you be more cooperative for once?"

Not caring, still busy fixing machines Flowey said monotonously, "Nope. Not interested. And I'm not anyone's dearest. Go say the second contestant died on crash drama whatever..." there's no way Flowey will join the entertaiment freakshow whatsoever. Too busy keeping the DT replicates running. But wait, what? Flowey stopped his track, his eyes almost pop out by sudden realization. He just gave the robot freak an idea, didn't he?

"Flowey my darling, that's marvelous!" Mettaton says, delightfuly squealing. "Doctor Alphys, change on plans. We'll go straight to the third contestant after the mourning announcement has been made. Oh... my... this sure will increase the ratings... Hm? Did you say we're out of contestants? There was only two all along? Argh!"

"Stupid freak." mumbles the flower, ignoring the current chaos happening on Mettaton's side.

One, two, six, ten, plenty reds, blinking from the macine's main monitor. Indicating more problems rising within its system.

"Ugh! **Again**?!" Flowey manifests his scary image out of frustation, "Where is that trash anyway? **I can't fix all the system bugs on my own!** " Flowey extracts more root tentacles at his disposal and begins working on other red blinking monitors.

"Welp--"

However the voice only irritates the former prince further, " **About time, you trash!** "

"Looks like someone _needed a hand_ ," Sans continued whilst grinning. He literally gives Flowey a _lots_ of hands, Gaster's to be exact, following the burning blue skeleton closely behind.

The void scientist began taking over Flowey's work with ease. He tells the flower to take some rest, in which Flowey fails to notice since Gaster's way of communication.

Not that Flowey cares anyway.

Now then, Sans is gazing intensely at Flowey, grinning. Waiting for the flower to take notice.

" **Not now trash. I'm--** "

"Knock knock."

Flowey's jaw drops in disbelieve, " **Seriously**?"

"Knock. Knock." the skeleton repeats.

Flowey palmed his face repressing his overflowing annoyance, "Tch! _Who's. There?_ "

"Orange," Sans replies, face eternally grinning.

Sigh, " _Orange who?_ "

" _Orange_ you glad I came in time!" the burning blue skeleton closes his line with a wheezing laugh.

" **Grrrr!** " Flowey on the other hand, bites his lower lips so that he won't curse at the burning blue, avoiding to become further entertainment object. " **Ha Ha**. Very funny. Just gimme my food!" Flowey strikes a tentacke to snatch the fertilizer inside Sans jacket.

The skeleton doesn't resist and let the former prince taking the loot. Though Sans doesn't expect any thanks, he feels a tiny bit of dissapointment for the lack of gratitude. Afterall, exploring the shapeless void is never an easy task, even with the experienced Doctor Gaster tagging along.

Yet Sans will be Sans. He's not the fussing over type.

The skeleton shrugs then sits on the stone nearby. He tilt his chin up, eyeing at the two souls inside a big enough soul container attached to the DT Replica. He notices that the once cojoined souls are now separated. One soul is upright, it was glowing red with wounded with dark knife slices mark all over it. The other is upside down, a dark red soul fighting over dark boiling color inside it.

Flowey, while chewing, reports before Sans can even comment, "Been like that for hours..." he swallows, "Systems crashed multiple times ever since!" the flower takes another handful of fertilizer into his mouth, "t'was probably Chara, they're the rebelious types," munch, munch, gulp, munch, "Frisk are the passive types... the boring kinds..."

Sans nods. He remembers how the said people refuses to die in many of his timelines, "Though, I don't agree with Frisk completely not doing anything." Sans eyed over the upright soul, some dark cracks starts appearing on its edge. Indeed, Frisk are passive, _but_ , "They're the rebelious passive types, see?"


	3. At a Bored Mind

**WARNING! VIOLENCE INSIDE!**

Character: Frisk

Genre: Suspense

Rate: M for violence

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mind you, even in this chapter it all only happens in their head.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : At a Bored Mind**

 _'This is boring.'_

Frisk stared at the parking lot just outside the school. Around the time of mid day, the milkshake truck should've been parking just outside the school gate. But- Oh. There it is. Frisk eyes followed the colorful truck, moving backwards in between the white lines provided by the school for parking. It's owner blue hat popped out from the side of the driver's seat right after the truck's distant engine sound shut down. And the owner massaged his neck sideways. And the owner opened the truck's side drawer, taking out a small board-the menu and price board.

 _'...'_

Staring back inside the class. The teacher had been staring at them, throwing a somewhat angry look on Frisk as he repeated their name, questioning what was so interesting outside.

A part of them felt sorry. They did: ' _Why does this teacher always be mad when teaching?'_ A major part of them was deadpanned. A slight part of them just simply wanted to say: ' _Nothing. Outside is as boring as it does inside';_ Of which they actually said. The teacher flipped with rage and Frisk casually complied when the teacher ordered them to be out of the class.

For the next fifteen minutes they would stand outside. Frisk knew it was fifteen minutes because they took a glance at the class' clock a moment before they stood outside. Their friends whispered, some of them laughed but was afraid of the teacher at the same time; they all kept their words low. Their back facing the class, their front facing the white dull wall. Before they knew it, the teacher had already yanked their arm, away from the class. The students were gathering around the hallway, it was the time for break already.

Frisk were silent. Their wrist hurt from a tight hold. Their shoulder felt like it would rip apart.

The teacher was furious. His grip on the much smaller hand tightened. His yank got rougher.

The watching students were baffled. They looked confused, afraid.

Once the teacher's room was opened, Frisk were thrown inside; They were unhurt, however, as another teacher caught him from falling. Then it began, again. The teacher starts arguing. Two teachers vs one furious teacher. Frisk just stood there staring. There wouldn't be any winner from the argument. The furious teacher was too senior to be denied, the two teachers were just equally mad but in reality not doing anything to win the argument except for exchanging shouts with the furious senior teacher.

 _'Huft.'_

Frisk sighed. They went into a corner of the room where lines of three tables full of dusty and unused boxes of papers were placed. And the teachers continued their lashings.

 _'?!'_

The furious teacher reprimanded Frisk to stay where they were. Frisk's heart jumped from shock. They, complied for a while before continuing what they were previously doing. And, among the stacks of dusty cartons, a cylindrical object poked like an eyesore. Frisk approached the object, ignoring another mad warning from the senior teacher, they then put their a hand on the cylindrical object. The object was metallic and cold.

They then pulled it out. Shining, reflecting the room's light, it was a knife they smuggled into the teacher's room; one day; out of boredom.

The furious senior teacher came close to Frisk. Yanking their shoulder as he tried to confiscate the knife.

Per usual, Frisk complied to the yanking force; they spun around, both hands on the knife's handle, slashing the furious teacher. But the attack didn't connect and the furious teacher stumbled backwards on his dodging process.

For the first time after so long. Frisk smirked, they stopped their spinning body by bending one leg forward. The other took a balancing step before they charged forward. The tip of the knife slightly missing its target, but has cut open it enough for the target to squirt out blood.

Frisk stood, knife down beside them. They were drenched in red fishy liquid. It tasted metallic and sour. They stepped backwards from the limp body and attempted to wiped their face clean, but failed.

One of the teacher screams, the others were too stunned.

 _'And this was how, a day should've gone. Exciting and interesting_.'


	4. Of Soul Mage and Soul User

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Character: Chara (futa!female) X Frisk (female)

Genre: Mystery

Rate: M

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I'll be blunt t **here's no sex scene cuz 'I didn't get to write into that.** I'm a noob remember? This is the first time I ever wrote sth like this.

 **I'm too lazy to turn the rating of this whole story,** so please kindly leave if you don't like the image of Chara having a gender let alone the futa tag.

* * *

 **i.**

Trying to lose her assailant, Frisk took a sharp left turn. She was immediately greeted with five junctions and quickly push down a pile of crates on the fourth exit. Frisk turned an retreated to the second exit. She hid herself between two rotten dust bins, cursing her luck briefly as she pinched her nose blocking the odor.

"Where he at?!" A snowdrake stopped it's track followed by bottle crashing sound, a grunt, and a loud slap.

"Jim you idiot bird! First of all, it's a she and second of all, we're losin' her thanks to your bloody. How the hell must I tell you to not aburptly stop during a chase?"

 _Crash_. Jim chirped weakly, apparently a glass bottle was smashed on his head.

"But Boss!" Jim protested, "You said I should think carefully before making rash deci—" _Crash_.

"Oh Shut your chirpin' traps. Ne'er mind the kid. How're we gonna return the stone to SkellG?"

"But doesn't that mean we confessing that we do it stealing in the first place, Boss?"

" **Grrah!** " the dwarven Boss roared in frustration. "I ain't askin' for yer goddam opinion, bird brain!"

"Bozz!" a dog in a peculiar Temmie accent barked, receiving an harsh interjection of their irritated Boss. The Temmie then continued, "Me Thinkz the kid go thiz way. The kid bumped into the cratez and ran further that way."

"Then whaddya sittin' around waitin' for? Go catch the brat before it's too late!"

"Yez Bozz!" with that the Temmie dashed to the fourth exit.

"Finally! Something useful to have around!" The boss pulled Jim's beak, the snowdrake squirmed under the dwarf's strong grip. Boss jumped onto Jim's back and ordered the Snowdrake to keep up with the Temmie.

The ruckus went farther and farther away. After another good 50 seconds, Frisk carefully slid out from between the large dust bins. Very conscious of the filth surrounding her. "Ugh. Gross! I swear I won't leave any trash hanging around my room ever again," Not that she ever leave her room from beyond tidy in the first place. It's just her perspective of piling trash went from _eww_ to _yucky gross_ (if that explains anything at all). The human girl strode away as she slid down the cloak of her robe. She took a deep breath of fresh air once she was out to the junctions of 5 roads.

Now if she remembered her route correctly, she should turn to the fifth exit from her original direction. Which was now the path to the right of the fallen crates, Frisk tied her hair into ponytail before continuing her run out of this abandoned factory maze. She had stayed in the factory for more than an hour and a half. Her Anti-undead garment might worn off soon-or maybe it has completely worn out by now. The undead's black blood on her robe had stink less and mostly dried was when a hand caught the fabric. Pulling her slowly yet heavily behind. Frisk yelped from surprise. There was no mistaking that the eerie gasps belongs to the undead amalgamates residing within the factory complex. The creatures that Frisk try to avoid since coming into the complex. The girl unfastened the robe's belt as she frantically get out of her baggy attire; along with the anti-undead fragrance that have worn off. Well, so much for the 36,000 Gold from her part time savings.

Frisk took one last check at her necklace, making sure the ruby gem was still attached to it before taking her leave. She dashed into the fifth exit.

"GuhHHHhhhh," but alas, a horde of the undead blocked her path.

Frisk gritted her teeth. A soul mage she might be, but using her magic would risk breaking the gem. She took a rusty pipe lying nearby then went into a defending stance. _Oh Holly Geebuz_ , Physical fighting was never her forte moreover without magic, it worried her. Why must her luck ran out at the most inconvenient time? Frisk made a gap away from the nearby undead by kicking its knee and ran around it. She struck an undead skull on her left side, taking one down but her the rusty pipe got stuck. More undead came to her direction, Frisk decided to leave the knocked undead and instead lifting both hands in a boxing stance; the kind of boxing stance gained by recent weeks of practice, but not a lousy one. The girl hoped to make an opening out of her next move and somehow get past these undead away. May the power of desperation saved her from these amalgamates.

But then Frisk heard a disgusted remark, "Tch! Your fighting sucks, soul witch." A wide red crescent ray was sent flying from above the roof. Cutting most of the undead immobile. The red soul user jumped and landed beside Frisk, her hands slammed the ground followed by red radiation knocking the rest of the horde. The soul user was a girl demigod with white goat like fur, horns barely sprouting from her forehead and floppy goat ears. Her eyes was red and deadly sharp something that Frisk had gotten used to for a while and something that never failed to caught Frisk's heart beats a couple pace faster. Frisk shook her head, the soul mage almost completely forgetting that Chara, the third risk potential after the undead hordes and soul hunters, was still around. And as much as she admitted her (presumably) one sided feeling, Chara is a risk to her cause. She must keep any soul stone from being consummated by the wrong person.

Taking a step back, Frisk tried to escaped the demigod's presence. But Chara was too fast and easily lifted her, bridal style, and took her for a run. "H-hey!" Frisk instinctively trashed about her kidnapper's arm. Pulling the demigod's green striped jacket and it got ripped off. "Shoot my fav' jacket!" Frisk heard Chara mumbled. Then, Frisk gaze landed on Chara's boobs clad in black sports bra and then to the muscle lines on her shoulder and bicep. Frisk squealed and brought her hands closing her face, legs still kicking her kidnapper. It's true that Chara often messes with her back in school and often had Chara come to close contact knowing full well that the soul mage hated a stranger presence. But lately the demigod's presence had somewhat changed into a pleasant one.

"Stop. I said. **Stop**." warned the demigod and Frisk complied but still refusing to see Chara in the eye. "You know how to get out so start pointing the way and I'll get us out of here. You hear?"

The soul mage was silent for a moment. Knowing Chara, she was not one to help a person for free. Yet Frisk can't barely escape the complex without involving her soul magic. The mage stared at the glowing red gaze between her fingers, heat crept up her cheek the moment their eyes meet but she clung her hangs to Chara's neck either way. Then Gazing away the mage said, "Go to another fifth exit from here. Then to the left. then to the sixth. Then take us whatever way West. We'll be out the complex 6 kilometers afterwards."

"Very good!" the demigod sung her a praise with a hint of mockery. "I'll be taking the DT-Stone as payment," Before Frisk could even protest, the creature take a jump over a high stack of metal piles and took an intended harsh landing after the jump.

Frisk gasped in response, clearly she was not fond the jump.

The demigod, on the other hand, just chuckled, "Nuh-uh. No buts missy. I can just easily tore that necklace away and left you behind here since I've known my direction home. You of all polite goody-two-shoes should know how to treat a savior."

Again Frisk was about to protest but the creature took an intended sharp turn to the left, which shook Frisk in her arm. She curled onto Chara's abdomen, head a little bit dizzy from the sudden orientation. "Chara... stop... I'm dizzy I might throw up."

"Then be silent. Agree to what I said and make this easy for the both of us, Frisk."

Frisk retorted no more. The mage was now mad at Chara for doing as she pleases. Good thing the half goat demigod didn't know that Frisk has absorbed the ruby glow stone and placed it next to her soul. It is the most safe place the girl can think of should Chara tried to robbed her, _Frisk you are a genius_. She planned to keep the stone in in Sans' multi dimensional storage, upon arriving at the Skelleton Brothers' house later. No one should ever consummate the DT-Stone. Not Chara, not even Frisk herself.

The ground then shook violently. Chara take a halt as she tried to avoid the ground cracks catching up her feet.

" _Urp!_ " Frisk covered her mouth, nausea escalating high.

"Oh no you don't-!"

" _Blaurgh_ ," but the damage had already came undone. Frisk threw up her breakfast on Chara's arm.

Chara groaned. She swore she'd wash herself the moment she saw a stream. She could care less if the water's polluted or not. She'd rather drenched in anything but vomit.

"GUUUURRRRHHHHHHhhhhhHHH" A giant pile of undead surge from underground. Purple liquidish substance fell out of it's joints. It spread everywhere as the giant undead amalgamate moves about, and Chara was drenched in it. And by all hell in the underground, it was sticky, a lot stickier than any Mold families ever spit.

Moreover,

it,

" **STINKS!** "

Chara's left eye went flaming red a goat skull materialize out of thin air at the demigod's summon and shot the giant amalgamate with a rainbow laser beam, striking easy hole at the amalgamates' core. "Whoa shit!" this time Chara was more amazed than angry. She was well aware that using a Hyperdeath Blaster means endangering Asriel's health; well, a mere transformation to a demigod mode alone had already risked his health. It worsened with the fact that Chara cannot revert to human at will, she'd stay it the half god for three days, two if lucky. And yes, Chara admitted, it meant she was robbing more time her brother had left. Yet Chara had no choice, it was her transforming or being eaten by the amalgamates. Chara shook he head she burnt the sticky mold to dust with her red flame before continuing her dash out of the abandoned complex. But boy of boy, Chara took a glimpse on the unconscious human girl in her arms. Underneath the human shirt, the red stone glowed bright. If by being near a DT-Stone the Hyperdeath Blaster could unleash its full potential, Chara could definitely cure her prince brother and bail the king out of jail. The demigod grinned involuntarily. _Patience Chara. Out the forest first, you still need to wait for the day of Ebott to consummate the stone_. The demigod banned herself from too much excitement, on the side note she had to remind Asriel to remove the rainbow color from his blaster one day. It was unnecessary and uncool.

 **ii.**

Time passed by and Frisk woke up with a groan. Cold drops of water were sprinkled over her face. The girl fluttered her eyes open, the first thing she recognized was the familiar face of a certain demigod hovering close above her. She was half naked, only clad in a pair of boxers—and God her soft boobs are pressing onto her. Startled, Frisk instinctively pull herself away from the demigod's cradle only to get drowne into water. _I can't swim!_ Frisk tried all her might reaching up to the surface, gasping for air before her heavy boots dragged her down to the bottom of the water and... and... the water was actually shallow? Turning her gaze around, Frisk was finally able to get a grasp of her situation. She was sitting on a stream nearby a waterfall, though the water level was enough to cover her abdomen. Not far from the river bank was an outdoor grill built neatly from brick, beside it was a neatly place stone table. The sound of crackling burning log filled the silence, Frisk noted a tiny boar was roasted over the grill. Only by then Frisk realized a copy of a demigod hooked the boar from the grill and placed it on a wide leaf on a stone table. The one roasting the boar looking at her in amusement before she snorted and guffawed.

"GA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The demigod copy puffed into thin air, but the one the one standing near her in the river hasn't. Chara continued on laughing, her knees wobbled before she fell on her knees with a splash. Water wave sent to Frisk direction and she swallowed some of them.

Yet the laughter continues, "Oh God. Oh Hell. GA HA HA HA!"

Annoyed, Frisk stood and responded by drenching the laughing demigod, successfully drenching her face and body. "That's not nice Chara, I'm almost drowned!"

Chara shielded herself with one hand from the shorter girl water splash attack, "You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" the laugh continued but it subsides down into a chuckle when Frisk turned her heels walking get further away from Chara. The shorter girl pouted and ignored the demigod's several calls, _serves her right_ , she thought. After a few more steps, Frisk was finally out of the river and took her boots off.

One of her elbow was pulled, but Frisk yanked her hands free from the demigod, "Cut it out Chara! I'm cold and I'm not going back into the river!" Chara scowled, Frisk noticed that but she decided to ignore it. The shorter girl felt victorious since she knew Chara hated it when others didn't what the demigod commanded.

But Chara was persistent, she caught Frisk shoulder forcefully turning her in the process before finally pinning her down. Frisk blushed at the display of Chara's naked top, with such distance Frisk could clearly see all curves and taut muscles of Chara's front, her round breasts its pink buds, and the rumored bulge Chara had under her pants. Frisk squeezed her eyes shut. The sight was too much for her heart to bear that it beats a mile faster than usual. Butterflies flutters in her stomach. _Stay focused Frisk!_ said the girl to herself. Damn hormones for working at such inappropriate time.

"Liking what you see, little witch?" Chara teased, her tone husked, "You can get what you wanted if you give me the DT-Stone." Chara sang the last part of her sentence.

Though blushing, Frisk refused to comply to Chara's request. She shook her head, eyes still shut, Frisk shouted at the back of her mind _Stay focused!_ her determination began to crumble when a pair of warm lips met her in a gentle kiss. Frisk eyes shot open still quite in disbelieve that the person she had crush with could be kissing her. But her great sense of duty still calling under her soul, the girl trying to push Chara away and was momentarily given a chance, "Enough Cha-mmh!" The demigod kissed her again and pressing it further, tongue slid into her mouth exploring every nook and crany. Frisk guiltily moaned into the kiss. The cortex of her soul went briefly open, Frisk consciously kept it close by pressing one hand onto her chest. By this point, the soul mage had realized that Chara knew where Frisk hid the DT-Stone and she knew how to get it, by forcing the mage's soul out—More reason for her to resist Chara. Yet her body felt feverish under the demigod's touch, the gentle graze of her sharp claws builds more pleasure on her lower abdomen. The mage's breath hitched when the demigod massage her breast underneath her soaked shirt which soon came off of her. Chara skillfully unclasped the bra that covered her almost non-existent breast. The demigod continued ghosting her palm onto her mounds, pinching her left nipple in between her fingers, and massaged the other before giving a stern press over the rosy bud and sucked it in her mouth. Frisk arched her back, moaning loudly. Her fingers lightly pulling Chara's hair, encouraging the demigod to go further. But suddenly, Frisk felt a strong claws oddly enveloping her very being. Frisk fluttered her eyes open, her soul was within Chara's grasp just then and it was pried open. Frisk jerked her hips at the sensation, pain and pleasure mixing together. The girl hissed in frustration because she had to force herself to return to reality ending the pleasure that just began building inside her. She took a small rock nearby and reached the back of Chara's hand, gently closing the demigod's fist and swiped her soul with a rock before enclosing her soul back into its cortex.

The minimum aggressiveness on Frisk last move left Chara dumbfounded. The demigod blinked twice at the rock, trying to process what had happened to the soul. Then, Chara frowned, she glared at the human underneath her.

Frisk who was somewhat still aroused replied, "No... Not a chance."

Chara was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath and straightened her frowns. The demigod changed her position so that she now straddle the soul mage. smiling in her signature murderous smile, Chara spoke in a much serious tone, "For once, I feel like trying what Ms. Tori told us at school. Ask and be polite. Well then, _dear Frisk_ , Would you please give me the DT-Stone?

"No, I would certainly not." Said Frisk whilst trying to wriggle her way out, she send a couple punches to the demigod but stopped with ease.

Chara slammed both Frisk's hands above her head purposefully stirring fear out of the girl. However the human underneath simply replied with a determined glare instead and she silently demanded Chara to release her. "Getting too comfortable, aren't you? Know your place human!" The demigod ghastly said, her face turned into shades darker, the demigod grabbed her by the neck and slammed Frisk to the ground once again, "Last chance! The stone, hand it over!"

"I-I refuse!" Frisk shouted, this time feeling much more determined. So long as Frisk is still able to have consent over her body, Chara will never get the stone and the mage knew that killing her is not an option for Chara because of a certain promise the demigod had pledge to Ms. Tori. Try all the way you can Chara! That's what the human girl think, until Chara lit up her famous red flame. Frisk's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Chara is a red soul user and The DT-Stone reacts into red souls magic; And Chara intended to use that advantage.

The demigod released Frisk's hands to hold her own, "Fine then! I'll stick to the old ways," red fire flickered on Chara's left eye. The stone has reacted enough to emanate a light of its own and it was glowing from the inside of Frisks' chest. Pulsating as if it was looking for a way to join Chara's pool of stronger red soul magic.

Frisk grunted. Hands on her chest as she tried to hold in the throbbing stone inside her soul. Yet the ruby gem get hotter at every pulse. The shorter girl clutched her chest with both of her hands, trying to keep the stone inside with a mere determination. A trick of blood escaped from the corner of her lips, the stone began tearing her soul cortex and with it violently dragged Frisk's soul to the open. Frisk coughed up blood as the red stoned soul propelled its host backwards. The pain didn't stop as Chara dig her claw enough to open her soul and stick her claws inside to reach the glowing DT-Stone. Panic and frustration were on her mind. _Chara won't get the stone!_ the mage chanted to herself, Frisk's soul reacted by covering itself with cyan shield, repelling Chara's intruding claws.

"Shit!" Chara jerked the claws out of the soul, her palm felt freezing cold. She gritted her teeth and caught Frisk soul before it can return to its host, "To hell with this!" the demigod crushed the heart shaped object with all her might. Frisk screamed in agony within crushing grip, her soul cracked and the warmth of the DT-Stone began slipping away. Refusing to lose, Frisk forced her almost soulless body upwards clutching Chara's claws in the process before reabsorbing her soul again along with the DT-Stone. Her body crashed to the ground once again. Frisk closed her eyes tight whilst recovering from the pain. Her mouth gaped for air, pumping more oxygen into her sore lungs.

Chara flipped. She was beyond irritated that she chose to jump away from the shorter girl instead, walking in circles whilst clawing her own face. She then returned to the human laying on the ground and lifted her by the collar, " **Why? Why are you so stubborn witch?!** "

However, due to her state, Frisk could only reply with a weak grasp over Chara's wrists. She saw two wide black lines slowly forming each under the demigods' eye. Frisk swallowed hard craving for oxygen under Chara's choking hold. But Frisk was being Frisk, drunk with determination the soul mage challenged the demigod's scornful look, "And why are you so insistent on using the stone Chara? Don't you aware that the stone can reduce your soul to black hatred?!"

" **You!** Don't you **dare** to use that tone on me! **You have the slightest idea-** "

" _You are the one who have the slightest idea, Chara!_ What would you do if your soul lost to the hatred?"

" **I don't give a damn whatever happens to me witch!** "

" _But I do!_ I do Chara, I fucking do!" sobs the mage, "Why in the fucking hell did I wasted my days looking for you? I was worried sick that you get involved in many more illegal transactions and you cannot have your way around them!" and _What would Ms. Toriel say if she knew?_ "Then, before I knew it you are already arranging meeting with those soul hunters for a..." Frisk sobbed again tears drenching her cheeks, "for a DT-Stone. Thank God the hunters you met are a bunch of doofus. DT-Value is already rare on it's own let alone its Stone extraction, normally soul hunters wouldn't give it up that easily. I might be a pacifist but I'm not an idiot, Chara you jerk!" Another sobs and the girl wailed, "What would I do if I you are reduced to black hatred and I was too late to save you?"

Chara went silent for a moment and broke it with a remark, "Damn you stalker little witch." The demigod then, bared her teeth taking an audible breath while clenching her eyes shut in the process. The flame on her left eye subsided and the grip on Frisk's collar loosened.

At this point, Frisk had anticipated to be simply dropped, yet the demigod slowly put her on the ground instead. "I've never asked you to save me Frisk." Chara goraned, "why won't you just leave me alone..." The expression on the demigod's face turned into that trance of mix deep thoughts and annoyance. She walked away from frisk then she sat nearby the stone table where a roasted pork had previously been laid.

Frisk wiped her face and tried her best to hold her crying. At times like this Frisk can't help to felt offended since Chara chose the roasted pork over her. Or so she thought. However the half demigod returned and dressed Frisk with an over sized green-yellow striped shirt without warning. Frisk yelped, "I can wear clothes on my own, geez! And where did you get this from?" though the shirt was similar to Chara's favorite shirt, Frisk could notice that the green in this shirt is lighter than Chara's usual taste. Frisk looked up to a Chara and she noticed how tall she has become when in her demigod mode.

Chara scratched the back of her head, "take off your pants or you'll get sick-Wipe that dramatic look on your face, I won't do anything funny this time-You can hung them over there." The demigod pointed at the branch where her chocolate cargo pants and undergarments had previously hunged. The demigod then returned to the table stone, "I'm hungry. I'm going to eat." said the demigod returning to the table.

"Why won't you give me a simple answer for once, Chara?" sulk the shorter girl.

"You're kidding me. simply answering a stalker like you? Not in a million years. And what happened to a pacifist but not an idiot Frisk?"

"This has nothing to do with that Chara!"

 _Munch.. munch.. munch.. munch.. munch.._ ignored the demigod.

"What a jerk..." she mumbled.

"You love me anyways."

the girl flushed at the statement.

"Frisk."

"Y-yes Chara?"

"Welcome to my hideout, powered with AlDyne outdoor camp prototype 1."

"What? Now how did you get a prototype of an AlDyne wares?!"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

So Basically in this AU:

Soul Mages are those who can use multiple types of the souls known in the Undertale world (Except for black hatred and souls only unique to monster, under normal circumstances), however they can only utilize the passive skill of those soul.

Soul Users are those who can only use one type of the souls known in the Undertale world (Except for black hatred and souls only unique to monster, under normal circumstances), however they can only utilize the aggressive skill of those soul.

And having Red Determination as a base affinity is rare, therefore the high value of the Determination Trait.

Thank you for visiting. I welcome all kinds of feedback or comments.


End file.
